User blog:Aqua-pineapple-princess/50 reasons why I, aqua-pineapple-princess, hate the percy jacskon and the lightning thief MOVIE
Ok so it's really evident that u hate the percy Jackson movie. ... ok mostly because of the book errors so yeah! be brave people and understand my extreme 'highly-disliking' of aspects from that stupid movie ^-^ enjoy minna-san (spoiler alert for book and movie) #Percy is too old, seriously he's like 12 in the book and like i dunno 18 in the movie #Where the hell is nancy bobfit? She was a good character with those freckles and.... she really looks like rachel #Chir- i mean Mr Bruner says the word 'fury' like it's a good thing. Where the tarturus is the whole 'names are very dangerous' crap? #Ok, so Grover beats the crap out of Smelly gabe and his gang of misfits. That was a cool scene. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT that never happened! yeah i'm a bit of a book fan, deal with it! #I liked that 'you drool when you sleep' part, that was a great percabeth moment #Chiron introduces Percy's heritage like it's a good thing. Dude, isn't there a prophecy about him being a big pain in the butt for the gods? #Thalia....(my raging shall now begin)....WHERE IS SHE, SHE'S SO BAD@$$! like percy's a baka compared to her! #Also, where's Clarisse? she was awesone. Ok, so she was a bullly but hey, i liked the toliet dunking cermony #Luke's scar, where the hell is it? #Oh yeah, back to Thalia. Where's that part where Percy feels super guilty cuz Thalia's more badass than him #Also, where the hell was Thalia's pine #Annabeth... WHY DOES SHE HAVE BROWN HAIR AND BLUE EYES! seriously that just rips off her awesomeness! SHE HAD BLONDE HAIR and GREY EYES! #Also, Percy was not the one to get the flag. Heck he got pulverised by Clarisse but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Clarisse wasn't there! #Hades looks too happy in this movie #Percy is a rebel not a goody-2-shoes! #Speaking of shoes, why the hell does Percy get the shoes. That Percy is too selfish :( Poor grover #Also, Percy's quest is completly innacurate! Seriously he gets the pearls from that random lady in the sea not through (insert Pandora voice) "Hard work and determination" #Luke: "If you see my dad on the highway to hell, kick his @$$" LANGUAGE, LUKE! THIS IS A KID'S MOVIE NOT AN ADULT MOVIE! #Also, Ares gave Percy the shield, not Luke #Where the tarturus is Mrs Dodds throughout the entire movie, minus the beginning thing #I liked that Medusa hamburger scene "It's just a picture Annabeth, what harm can it do?" #It's revealed that Percy has blue eyes. Allow me to rage.... WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY oh the horror! SO INACCURATE! Percy has SEA-GREEN EYES not eyes as blue as some random ocean or sea or whatever Medusa said. #Where was the part when Percy went to that great arch thingy (bear in mind i don't know the name of the arch) #Also, that "motherly" moment. Aww Annabeth misses her mummy. 2 bad girl, Kane Chronicals- Sadie barely remebers her mother #Hydra looks to scary, I prefer a derpier looking Hydra. like that hydra from Poptropica, Mythology island #Also, where was Ecidna and chimera? #Also, i liked that "isn't that a type of anteater" part but no it got cut! #Where's Ares? I liked that part when he threatens the waitress and he's a main aspect of the book #Also, that tunnel of love shenanigan was lol like tarturus! #Grover talks about gambling in the movie. Dude, you do realise that people around the ages of 8-14 (my recomandation for reading the series) are watching this! #Grover gets married too early, that's super creepy. It even matches up with the "nico being gay part" (i'm not a homophobe, my opinion it ruins his character) #Percy's lazy like tarturus. Chucks water at Grover rather than manipulate it like a bad@$$ water bender #OMG WHAT'S WITH THE PEARLS! Percy never had to find them! #Hollywood is the underworld. Like what? #Charon is not thick British, he's an emo with a hood #Hades is too funnny #What happened the "helm of darkness gone missing" thing? #Persphone's too ugly and she also is a backstabber #Also, isn't Persphone always happy to be with Hades, not reluctant #Percy's mom looks ugly #Cattle Faeces! Percy fought Ares not Luke! #Also since when did Percy know how to manpulate water into weapons! #Firstly, Percy's mum NEVER returned from the underworld! #Also, speaking of Sally, how the hell does she know how to acess the elevator of the Empire state building #Also, Hermes looks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo guilty in the movie and he wasn't even there #Actually only Zeus and Poseidon were only there when Percy convinced his innoncence #Where's that part with the scorpians? #Sally became a professional sculptor by Gabe #Also Gabe curses! LANGUAGE, BUDDY! #Where's the oracle? Here it is people. The 50 reasons why i hate the movie. I acknowledge that they didn't fit in the budget but still. The movie would've been waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better! Wait till I make that blog on the Sea of Monsters ^-^ Category:Blog posts